User blog:Awesomeperson110/Managing your time with writing 22 books at the same time ^^
Yeah. The title says it all. Lol.. Yes, I ''am ''writing twenty-two stories virtually the same time. And I can give you an acceptable synopsis and plot line for all of them. Not counting ideas, lol. And I am here to reveal the secret of how I do it. Well, the secret lies in these factors: *Desktop computer *Composition Notebook A *Composition Notebook B *Composition Notebook C *Wide-ruled notebook (optional) *Notepad (optional) *Many colored pens/pencils Okay, now let me explain their functions in this. The desktop computer I use as my research center or to type up my stories. If you're wondering why I need research I sometimes write historical fiction. I pretty much will assume all you writers have at least a laptop lol. Composition Notebook A, aka the " Story Clip/Section Inspiration" notebook. I use that notebook ( I suggest labeling them with index cards or simply writing on them in the front :P) for when I have sudden inspiration for a section in a story. For example, I have an idea on an epic part in Battle of the Clubs. I take one of my multicolored pens. Battle of the Clubs is General Fiction, and the color I assigned for General Fiction was blue. So I write down the sector in blue, taking care to note the title. Note: Assign a separate color for each genre of story. Composition Notebook B, aka the Character Bio/Synopsis Notebook" notebook. I'm one of those people who cannot think up names on the spot (excepting Japanese ones) and last names. OMG. I suck at last names lol. So when I have a name idea I've GOT TO write it down. I also like drawing story scenes. So I also draw the character in that. Lol. I include a small chibi doll of the character next to a small bio and the story it is in. After all characters are covered I write a brief synopsis of the story. Then again it is color coded ^^ Composition Notebook C, aka the "Writer's Agenda" notebook, is the most important notebook to me for time management. I list down a checklist of what I should do for each book. For example: #Create Chapter 3 of Battle of the Clubs #Think up a name for the main protagonist of Luxury #Create a stable synopsis for A Sweet Return Yeah. I sometimes include a quote of the day at the top for fun. lol. You can also take notes in it so you don't forget some ideas! Your notebooks can get PRETTY messy, so I suggest writing in legible handwriting. The wide-ruled notebook is for synopsis. It doesn't have to be wide ruled it's just what I use lol.A synopsis is basically the story plot. You really don't have to write a synopsis, but it helps you stay on track with the story line. The notepad is optional. It can kinda be your built-in traveling notebooks. You can make ideas and story sketches on it ^^ Yeah, I think yew know what the colored pencils and pens are for. So that is how I do it. I keep up to date with all the stories I start, and I'm almost about to finish one of them! (Might take a wiki break because I have to finish it by the end of May for my friends) So I hoped this helped if you happen to write a lot of stories at once....... lol Category:Blog posts